Computers, such as personal computers (PCs), workstations, and terminal computers, typically comprise a chassis that supports one or more main circuit boards or “motherboards.” Often, a motherboard extends to a connector panel or back plane of the chassis so that connectors coupled with (e.g., mounted to) the motherboard can be accessed by a user from the computer exterior.
Motherboards are normally mounted within computers by orienting the motherboard at an angle relative to the chassis back plane and inserting the motherboard into an interior space formed by the chassis such that any connectors mounted to the motherboard align with and/or extend through openings provided in the back plane. Once the motherboard is seated in place, the motherboard is secured to the chassis thereto, for instance with several screws.
Although the aforementioned manufacturing scheme is at least marginally effective, it creates disadvantages in some respects. For instance, due to the manner in which the motherboard is inserted into the computer chassis, the chassis often must have a predefined minimum width so as to provide enough clearance for the motherboard to be interfaced with the computer back plane and then seated into a position. As a result, the width of the computer is increased.
Another disadvantage relates to the configuration of the back plane when different motherboard variants are to be used. Specifically, when different motherboards having different connector configurations are to be used in the same computer “box” (e.g., when different computer versions are to be offered for sale), a different chassis normally must be manufactured for each motherboard version given that the back plane forms an integral part of the chassis. This is undesirable given that greater cost savings could be achieved if a single chassis could accommodate all motherboard versions and connector configurations.